


give your life for me

by saviorcomplex



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "You really make me worried that you'll give your life for this job." She paused for a moment, grimacing at the thought."Give your life for me."
Relationships: The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	give your life for me

The handcuffs were too tight, biting into her skin and turning her wrists red. She couldn't see anything, and the black cloth that was tied around her head was too tight for comfort. She bit her tongue and tried to kick out her feet, hissing in pain when the handcuffs prevented her from moving.

Whoever held her here clearly was skilled, and clearly didn't want her escaping.

Safiya kept quiet, listening intently for any sounds. The investigative reporter knew exactly what to do when she gets out;  
Hunt this location down, take pictures of it, and then write an article about the kidnapper that's loose. 

It'll be more fun if her captor doesn't reveal their identity. A true mystery for the town of Everlock.

She didn't hear a door open, but she heard what sounded like high-heels hitting the ground as someone approached her. 

Fingers tapped at her jaw, before gripping her chin and harshly jerking it to the side. Safiya grunted, tensing up so she didn't do anything stupid. 

"You're such a fool for writing that about me." The voice spoke, and Safiya gasped a little when a hand carefully enclosed around her throat. "So take this as a warning."

The blindfold was taken off of her, but she refused to look the spy in the eyes. A burning, seething rage smothered every calm nerve she had in her body.

But oh, did it please her to see Teala so pissed off.

"It's a little weird that you read my articles." Safiya commented bluntly, stuggling to keep her tone even. 

Teala said nothing, walking towards a table and picking up a piece of equipment. The reporter glanced up, glaring when she saw that it was her camera.

Whatever happens will be repaid for later.

Calmly, Teala dropped it, taking a gun out of her pocket and shooting at the camera. 

"Can't capture the moment now." Teala muttered, kicking the broken camera to the side. She cleared her throat, going to stand in front of Safiya again. This time, she placed the gun against her neck, nudging her to look up. 

Safiya spat at her, grinning when Teala made a face of disgust and wiped it away. 

"You're lucky I don't want to be charged for murder," Teasingly, she applied some pressure to the trigger, watching as Safiya flinched waited for death.   
"You think I care if I get murdered?" Safiya grinned, laughing as she felt the gun be pressed harder against her throat. "That'll only make you more suspicious." 

She heard the gun click and prepared herself for death.

Teala scoffed, placing her gun back into her pocket.

"You're the only one that doesn't trust me, Reporter." The spy cooed, tightly gripping her face. "Which means no one will suspect a thing."

A rush of excitement overwhelmed her, and she found herself enjoying the thrill she got from this.

But then there was a hand grabbing her neck again, and fingers applying pressure to a certain point.

Teala chuckled, watching as The Reporter slumped over, going limp in her hands. She sighed, turning to walk away as she heard the sheriff's siren from down the street.

"You really make me worried that you'll give your life for this job." She paused for a moment, grimacing at the thought.

"Give your life for me."

**Author's Note:**

> yes I like complicated relationships.


End file.
